residentevilfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Resident Evil: Hyper-Evolution/Weapons
Resident Evil: Hyper-Evolution takes a more realistic approach on weapons in terms of damage and how they function in real life when compared to other Resident Evil titles. Because of this, several "rules" to weapon stats are included in the game. TARGET TYPES The amount of damage most weapons deal against enemies depends on the target. All enemies are categorized as either Soft targets or Armored targets. For example, the M92F deals 150 damage to a zombie, which is a Soft target, while it deals 90 damage to a Warg, which is an Armored target. RELOADING AND CAPACITY Most weapons will have a different capacity depending on when they are reloaded. These weapons will have one extra bullet if reloaded mid-magazine, but will not have that extra bullet if reloaded before being empty. This is because in many firearms, a shot is loaded into the chamber of the weapon right after the previous shot, unless there is no shot left to be loaded. Many weapons also reload somewhat more slowly if reloaded after being empty, due to the weapon being needed to be cocked. The reload times of the Shotgun, the Double-Barreled Shotgun, the Blackhawk, and the Single Action Army vary depending on how many shots have been fired between reloads, as each shell or round needs to be loaded one at a time. Weapons Handguns All handguns have the ability to pierce through one Soft target, giving them the ability to damage up to two enemies with one shot. M92F The M92F is used exclusively by Jane Bradstreet in the storymode of Resident Evil: Hyper-Evolution. P226 X5 The P226 X5 is Maurice Johnson's starting weapon, and is exclusive to him in storymode. It is no longer usable after Chapter 2-2 when Maurice is no longer playable. Hardballer The Hardballer is used exclusively by Dom Lee in story mode at the start of Chapter 4, after Jane Bradstreet frees him and he picks up the weapon from a dead Steel Chariots guard. The Hardballer fires .45 Incendiary Ammo, allowing it to deal extra damage against armored targets. In the Mercenaries minigame, if Dom Lee (Prisoner) is paired with a character wielding the Chicago Typewriter, the Hardballer can switch to .45 Ammo, which is useful for conserving .45 Incendiary Ammo. Switching ammunition types requires reloading. In storymode and when using .45 Ammo in the Mercenaries minigame, the Hardballer has the ability to pierce through one Soft target. Storymode The Mercenaries Ammunition gallery 9mm_ammo_REHE.jpg|9mm Ammo 45_incendiary_ammo_REHE.jpg|.45 Incendiary Ammo 45_ammo_REHE.jpg|.45 Ammo Shotguns Each pellet from each shotgun has the ability to pierce through one Soft target. Shotgun The Shotgun, which is actually a Winchester Model 1200, is the first shotgun that appears in Resident Evil: Hyper-Evolution. A pair of Shotguns, are found at the start of Chapter 1-3 by Jane Bradstreet and Scarlet Knight, and then by Dom Lee at the start of Chapter 2-3. Double-Barreled Shotgun The Double-Barreled Shotgun can be found in Chapter 3-2. The Double-Barreled Shotgun possesses a secondary mode, allowing two shells to be fired at once, doubling the firepower in one shot at the cost of dramatically increased recoil. Ammunition gallery 12_Gauge_Shells_REHE.jpg|12-Gauge Shells 10_Gauge_Shells_REHE.jpg|10-Gauge Shells Automatics Dual Machine Pistols Dual Machine Pistols, which are a pair of MP7s, are exclusive to Scarlet Knight from the beginning of Chapter 1-1 through the end of the chapter, and are also exclusive to her in the Mercenaries minigame. She always wields the machine pistols together, with one in each hand. Chicago Typewriter The Chicago Typewriter, is exclusive to Johnny Lee in storymode during Chapter 2-3. It is also available in the Mercenaries minigame to Jane Bradstreet (Urban) and Johnny Lee (Civilian). In the Mercenaries minigame, it can also alternatively use .45 Incendiary Ammo if Jane Bradstreet (Urban) or Johnny Lee (Civilian) are partnered with Dom Lee (Prisoner). Switching ammunition types requires reloading. The Chicago Typewriter also has the ability to pierce one Soft target, enabling it to damage up to two enemies per bullet. Storymode Mercenaries Machine Gun The Machine Gun, which is a Heckler & Koch HK21E, can be found in Chapter 4-1, and is among the best weapons in the game, possessing immense firepower at a very high rate. The Machine Gun also has the ability to pierce up to two targets, enabling it to damage up to three enemies per bullet, making it one of the best weapons to take out groups of enemies. It does, however, take a very long time to reload. It also has the downside of making the player character walk much more slowly and also prevents the player from using melee attacks when wielded. Rifles Sniper Rifle The Sniper Rifle, which is actually a Dragunov SVD, is exclusive to Johnny Lee in storymode during Chapter 1-3. It is also available in the Mercenaries minigame to Dom Lee (Camp Counselor), Jane Lee (Diver), and Johnny Lee (Civilian). A Sniper Rifle shot has the ability to pierce through one soft target, enabling the Sniper Rifle to damage up to two enemies at once per shot. Anti-Materiel Rifle Found in Chapter 3-3, the Anti-Materiel Rifle, which is actually an OM 50 Nemesis Mk III, is the only non-exclusive sniper rifle in the game. Unlike the Sniper Rifle, the Anti-Materiel Rifle is bolt action and has heavy recoil, thus giving it a low rate of fire. It is, however, substantially more powerful than the Sniper Rifle, making it more valuable in taking down heavier targets. An Anti-Materiel Rifle shot has the ability to pierce through one target of any kind, enabling the Anti-Materiel Rifle to damage up to two enemies at once per shot. When the Anti-Materiel Rifle is fired, an explosion appears at where it strikes because it fires high-explosive ammunition. Ammunition gallery 7.62_mmR_ammo_REHE.jpg|7.62 mmR ammo 12.7mm_ammo_REHE.jpg|12.7mm ammo Magnums Blackhawk Dom Lee starts with the Blackhawk at the start of Chapter 2-1, and it is no longer usable after Chapter 2. Single Action Army The Single Action Army can be found in Chapter 3-1. A shot from the Single Action Army has the ability to shoot through one Soft target, enabling the Single Action Army to damage up to two enemies at once per shot. Ammunition gallery 357_magnum_ammo_REHE.jpg|.357 Magnum Ammo .45_Magnum_Ammo_REHE.jpg|.45 Magnum Ammo Grenades Flash Grenade The Flash Grenade functions almost identically to its counterparts in other Resident Evil titles. A single flash grenade deals 10 damage upon detonation, and stuns all forms of enemies, even zombies; this is because of the sound it generates, which throws zombies into confusion. Hand Grenade The Hand Grenade of Resident Evil: Hyper-Evolution functions very similarly to its counterparts of other Resident Evil titles, although it deals noticeably more damage. In Resident Evil: Hyper-Evolution, it deals up to 10,000 damage. Incendiary Grenade The Incendiary Grenade functions very similarly as it did in ''Resident Evil 4'', ''5'', and ''6''. It deals up to 2000 upon detonation and can set nearby targets on fire, dealing additional damage. The Incendiary Grenade can deal up to 16,000 damage on Armored targets. Once ignited, any Armored target will continue to take damage at a rate of 500 per second until death. Other types of enemies, however, will only take damage at a rate of 150 per second for five additional seconds. The total blast radius of the Incendiary Grenade is smaller than that of a Hand Grenade. Other Knife The Knife is used by Jane Bradstreet, Scarlet Knight, and Johnny Lee. All knives function almost identically, each dealing 130 damage per hit on Soft targets and 60 damage per hit against Armored targets. All iterations of knives are different in appearance, with Jane's being a tanto-style combat knife, Ruby's being a boot knife, and Johnny's being a butterfly sword. In the Mercenaries minigame, Dom uses Johnny’s knife in his Hell’s Janitor costume. Jane's_Knife_REHE.jpg|Jane's knife Ruby's_Knife_REHE.jpg|Ruby's knife Jackie_Lee's_knife_REHE.jpg|Johnny's knife Speargun The Speargun is only usable in Chapter 1-3, and then Chapter 6-3 in the fights against the Lyngbakr. Flamethrower Rocket Launcher The Rocket Launcher is obtainable in Chapter 5-3, shortly before the fight against Surtr. As with most Resident Evil titles, the Rocket Launcher is the most powerful weapon in the game and can take out groups of enemies. Although multiple rockets can be picked up in Resident Evil: Hyper-Evolution, rockets are very rare and should only be used against Surtr or other powerful enemies. Chainsaw Category:Weapons